A un monde près
by Senslo
Summary: Dans un univers où la magie n’existe pas, Lily Evans est une lycéenne à peu près normale. Mais après un accident elle se retrouve propulsée dans un monde totalement différent du sien… Et pour cause, ici elle étudie la magie.


**A un monde près**

_**Résumé**_

Dans un univers où la magie n'existe pas, Lily Evans est une lycéenne à peu près normale. Mais après un accident elle se retrouve propulsée dans un monde totalement différent du sien… Et pour cause, ici elle étudie la magie.

_**Prologue**_

- Lily il est 7 heures et quart, si tu ne veux pas être en retard dépêches toi !

…

- Lily Evans descend tout de suite, si dans 5 minutes tu n'es pas là je t'envoie ta sœur !

…

- Je t'avais prévenu Lily !

Oui bon vous avez compris je m'appelle Lily et j'ai du mal à me lever… J'envisage maintenant la possibilité d'aller déjeuner, c'est vrai à hurler comme ça ma mère ma réveillée, lorsqu'un truc froid m'arrive sur la tête. Etonnée, je me redresse pour rencontrer ma sœur hilare, un seau à la main.

- Tu étais tellement en retard que j'ai voulu faire un geste pour toi, susurre t'elle méchamment.

Je vous présente ma sœur, Pétunia, elle me déteste et moi aussi. Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas supportée que je j'aille dans le lycée où elle avait été recalée. Je la regarde avec mon regard de tueuse et elle reste plantée là. Mais pourquoi elle ne part pas ? Furieuse je me lève, et au moment où je me précipite vers elle, elle m'esquive. La porte rentre alors en collision avec mon nez. Qu'est ce que ça fait mal ! Une fois redressée elle a déjà filé dans le couloir en ricanant. Son rire me poursuit tandis que je me masse le nez. Qu'elle bécasse celle là !

- Lily file sous la douche il est huit heure moins le quart, me dit ma mère en passant devant ma chambre. En plus tu vas attraper froid.

Elle ose me dire ça alors qu'elle à envoyer ma sœur pour me réveiller ! Franchement c'est injuste je sais que j'ai du mal à me réveiller mais de là à la laisser me jeter de l'eau à la figure. Je passe devant elle en l'ignorant et cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Cinq minutes plus tard ma sœur me hurle d'ouvrir, apparemment elle n'a pas pris ses boucles d'oreilles. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue et continue à prendre ma douche. Puis je prends mon temps pour me laver les dents alors que ma merveilleuse sœur – ironie of course !- continue à m'insupporter en tapant régulièrement dans la porte. Comme si j'allais l'oublier, ou lui ouvrir plus vite avec cette technique. Je soupire et remarque les boucles d'oreilles que cherche ma sœur. Elles sont franchement trop moche, vraiment ça ne m'étonne même pas d'elle. Je les prends dans ma main, c'est une honte de la laisser mettre ça, il faut que je l'aide. Après tout, entre deux sœurs qui s'aiment autant que nous deux. Je me mets à réfléchir, et les fourre dans la poubelle avec un sourire sadique, avant de gambader vers la porte toute fière de moi. J'attends encore cinq secondes la main sur la poigné puis me rappelle que je suis horriblement en retard.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Hurle-t-elle exaspérée tandis que j'essaye de me faufiler le plus rapidement vers ma chambre. Où sont mes boucles d'oreilles ?

- Je n'en sais rien et j'ai bien mieux à faire que de savoir où elles sont Pet' ! Dis-je alors qu'elle m'a choppée par le col de mon t-shirt. Maintenant lâche-moi immédiatement !

Elle ne semble pas décidée à me lâcher, tout le contraire plutôt ! Elle me secoue comme si j'étais un prunier. Or jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas un prunier.

- Je suis pas un prunier et si tu ne me lâche pas je te crache dessus ! Hurlais-je prête à mettre ma menace à exécution.

Malheureusement, elle me lâche immédiatement et je ne peux pas lui cracher dessus. Enfin, je remets ça à plus tard, quand je ne serai plus en retard. Dans ma chambre, je mets mon pull et prépare mon sac en essayant de ne rien oublier. En bas j'entends ma mère et ma sœur qui partent. Elles, elles partent en voiture, car le lycée de Pétunia est sur la route de ma mère, moi je suis à l'opposé et surtout jamais à l'heure. Bon alors concentrons nous qu'est ce que j'ai ce matin ? Merd… credi je sais plus moi, on est jeudi ou vendredi aujourd'hui ? Finalement je ne prends pas mes livres de toute manière je ne connais pas mon emplois du temps alors ça ne servirait à rien. Après un soupir je descends à toute vitesse dans la cuisine et me sers une part de gâteau que je mets dans du papier alu pour la pause. Je prends mes clés – seule chose qui daigne être à sa place ce matin- et fonce vers le garage prendre mon vélo.

Une fois partie de la maison –enfin-, je regrette de n'avoir pas feins d'être malade, il fait si froid et je suis pratiquement sûr d'être collée pour mon quatrième retard. Ma montre affiche 8h20 normalement je mets un quart d'heure pour y allé peut être qu'en passant par la grande descente, je pourrai aller plus vite.

Mes mains crispées sur le guidon sont tellement gelées que je ne les sens pratiquement plus, si seulement j'avais mes gants. Je regarde ma montre 8h26, il faut vraiment que je me grouille. Je relève la tête, finalement il se pourrait que j'arrive à l'heure. Presque en bas de la descente, je commence à appuyer sur le frein doucement, mais je ne perds pas de vitesse au contraire, j'accélère, j'appuie à fond et je ne ralentis pas … J'ai plus de frein sur une descente et le feu est rouge devant moi…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Je passe en trombe à côté d'une voiture et croise le regard d'une femme puis dépasse le feu rouge. Et alors que j'ai réussi à zigzaguer plus ou moins entre deux voitures ma tête se tourne presque automatiquement à gauche pour voir arriver une voiture sur moi.

Lorsque je suis de nouveau capable d'aligner deux pensés sans m'emmêler, j'ai mal partout. Au moins c'est sûr, vu comment je souffre, je suis forcément en vie mais pour une fois je préfèrerais être morte. J'essaye de me relever, mais mes bras lâchent avant que je réussisse et je retombe le nez le premier dans la boue. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il y est toujours de la boue là où je tombe ? Ils le fon exprès, « tiens Miss Evans va tomber ici demain matin si on lui mettait un peu de boue ! Uh Uh Uh »

Pendant que je délirais des personnes se sont rapprochées de moi. Je peux les entendre sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elles disent il y a des mots bizarres, C'est de l'anglais ça ? Tout d'un coup deux mains me prennent par les bras et me redresse je me retrouve alors face à plusieurs personne dans d'étranges robes rouges sur une pelouse immense. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elles tiennent des balais, ça doit être une secte ! Je suis tombé dans un monde parallèle et il y a une secte des balayeurs fous !

- Lily tu vas bien ? Tu nous as fait une belle chute…

Comment il connaît mon nom lui c'est pas mon ami j'ai pas d'amis dans des sectes bizarre ! Je sens un fort courant d'air au dessus de ma tête, lorsque je la relève je vois quelqu'un juché sur un de leur balais bizarre mais le plus bizarre c'est qu'il vole. Je crois que si les autres ne me tenaient pas encore je serai retourné dans ma petite flaque de boue attitrée. Enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ici, et d'ailleurs où suis-je ? Dans mon monde personne ne vole sur des balais dans des robes rouges !

- Tiens ! dit le type qui il y a pas si longtemps volait sur un balais. D'ailleurs il me tend un balai. Je te l'ai récupéré tu peux rejouer maintenant.

De quoi parle t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire avec ce truc ? Je vais quand même pas voler moi aussi. Je dois être tombé dans le coma après mon accident et je fais un rêve voila tout. Par automatisme je lève mon bras pour l'attraper – si ça lui fait plaisir je vais pas le contrarier, il se peut qu'il soit dangereux - mais à peine ai-je voulu solliciter mon bras qu'une douleur lancinante m'en dissuade. Je ramène automatiquement mon bras vers mon ventre pour le serrer contre moi qu'une autre douleur se déclenche dans mes côtes, l'une d'elle doit être cassée. Les mains qui me retenaient jusqu'à maintenant commencent à glisser et finalement je retombe bel et bien dans ma flaque de boue. Quelle journée galère, je crois que je vais rester un petit moment ici sans bouger.

- Hep ! Evans ! Debout maintenant, tu as assez joué la feignasse pour aujourd'hui ! Je te signal qu'on a un entrainement à reprendre alors grouille toi de remonter sur ton balai ! Me balance le peu aimable type qui il y a pas si longtemps volait sur un balai.

Nan mais oh dit donc ! Pour qui il se prend celui là ! Pour le roi d'Angleterre ? Il voit pas que je viens de me faire percuter par une voiture et que je suis mal en point ?

- Non... je murmure faiblement.

- Quoi ! S'exclame-t-il, comment ça non ? Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je suis le capitaine !

- Non ! J'insiste. Ce n'est certainement pas lui qui va me dire si je suis blessé ou pas, là en l'occurrence je suis blessée et j'ai besoin d'un hôpital.

Il ouvre la bouche décontenancé alors qu'une personne entre dans mon champ de vision. Mais c'est Alice ! Enfin quelqu'un que je connais ici. Je lui sauterai dans les bras ! Enfin si je n'étais pas aussi mal en point ! Cette nouvelle personne ne semble pas plaire à monsieur capitaine qui se tourne furibond vers ma meilleure amie.

- Prewett ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est interdit aux personnes qui ne font pas partie de l'équipe.

- Roooh Potter, arrête ça avec moi je ne suis pas venu espionner l'entrainement mais voir Lily, et ne me reproche pas de descendre sur le terrain alors que ma meilleure amie à fait une chute de 7 mètres. Elle se tourne vers moi, ça va ? Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie tu sais cette fois si c'est vraiment grave.

Waouh ! Elle à trouvé ça toute seule que je devais aller à l'infirmerie ? Je l'avais deviné depuis un moment moi. Enfin c'est la seule personne censé ici et puis elle à rabattu son clapet à l'autre ! Alors je lui fais le plus grand sourire dont je suis capable (il doit être un peu grimaçant) pour montrer que je suis d'accord et bouge le moins possible. Alice me le rend avec bonheur puis sort de sa poche un petit bout de bois, c'est quoi ce délire ? Même ma meilleure amie est devenue folle ? Elle l'agite un peu et un brancard apparaît à mes côtés. Oh mais c'est… C'est magique tout ça ! Il n'y était pas et il y est. Je suis tombée dans la quatrième dimension, une dimension où ma meilleure amie est une magicienne, où ya des gens qui volent sur des balais et…

- Lily… ouvre les yeux je sais que tu es réveillée.

…

- Lily Evans ! reprit la voix plus forte.

- Mais maman… dodo, suppliai-je

Un rire me répond, c'est pas le rire de ma maman, je me tourne vers la voix en ouvrant les yeux et rencontre une bouche. Ce n'est pas non plus celle de me mère, je crois que je ne suis pas en face de ma maman. La bouche s'éloigne et je reconnais l'infirmière, pourquoi je suis à l'infirmerie ?

- Tu vois quand tu veux Lily ! Sourit cette … cette… cette infirmière ! (Na !) je suis contente que tu aille mieux.

- Que c'est-il passé Miss Médibus ? Demande-je inquiète.

- Il c'est passé que tu as une nouvelle fois forcé sur l'entrainement de quidditch. Que tu étais très fatiguée parce qu'il parait selon Alice que tu travailles trop le soir sur tes devoirs. Tu as fait une chute de 7 mètres. Mais le pire c'est que tu n'as pas suivi mes conseils pour ton poignet, il était donc enflé et malgré que je sois la meilleure infirmière que Poudlard ai jamais connu, tu auras sans doute mal à ton poignet quand il fera froid ou que tu le solliciteras trop.

Je la regarde ébahie, premièrement parce que dans cette phrase je ne comprends pas tout les mots et deuxièmement de ce que j'apprends. Alice ne peut pas savoir si je travaille trop vu qu'elle n'est jamais avec moi quand je travaille (et en plus je ne travaille pas tant que ça je me repose sur mes facilités). Et puis ce quitich (ou quelque chose comme ça) je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il vient faire là. Ni ce que c'est d'ailleurs.

- Enfin, tu as de la visite, alors bois cette potion et tâche de ne pas trop la mettre en colère, d'accord ? finit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je regarde autour de moi et me rends compte que même si l'infirmière est toujours la même l'infirmerie elle à beaucoup changé. Elle est beaucoup plus grande, avec beaucoup plus de fenêtre et plusieurs lits, avant il n'y en avait qu'un ! Finalement je bois la potion que m'a donnée Miss Médibus et regarde Alice entrer dans l'infirmerie. Je l'ai toujours trouvée plus jolie que moi, avec ses fins cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux noirs. Son visage fin et ses lèvres bien dessinées, elle me fait un peu penser à ma mère et à ma sœur. Car même si ma sœur a un caractère de hyène elle est jolie (ne lui répétez surtout pas). Moi j'ai la mâchoire trop carré, mes yeux et mes cheveux jurent entre eux et à part mes courbes qui sont généreuses je ne peux pas me voir en peinture.

Alice s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de moi et lisse consciencieusement sa jupe noire, attendez la jupe d'uniforme n'est pas noire, elle est rouge. Je détaille son uniforme car oui s'en est un mais pas celui de notre école ! Je m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi elle ne porte pas le bon uniforme lorsqu'elle me coupe la parole :

- Lily, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, chuchote-elle rapidement. Je sais que tu es amoureuse de ce crétin de Potter mais tu ne dois pas le laisser se servir de toi comme il le fait, regarde où ça t'as conduit, direct à l'infirmerie !

Mais de quoi parle-elle enfin ? C'est la journée « sortons des choses incompréhensible à Lily Evans » ? En plus je ne suis pas amoureuse et surtout je ne connais pas de Potter d'ailleurs il…

Potter… ça me dit quelque chose en fait, où j'ai entendu ça… Potter, Pott… « Roooh Potter, arrête ça avec moi » Mais oui c'est Alice tout à l'heure qui disait ça. Je suis encore dans la quatrième dimension.

- Alice, je ne suis pas amoureuse et je ne sais pas de qui tu parles. A vrai dire depuis tout à l'heure je suis larguée et …

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à t'amener ton journal intime et les cours, c'est une bonne chose si tu te rends compte que Potter n'est pas pour toi, tu es tellement gentille et il en profite.

Euh… Pause, pause, j'ai bien entendu « ton journal intime » Depuis quand elle sait pour lui d'ailleurs elle doit l'avoir lu ! Oh non si elle l'a lu elle sait que si Jonathan la quitté c'est parce que je lui ai répété qu'elle m'avait dit qu'il embrassait mal ! Lily calme toi trouve une excuse euh j'étais bourré oui c'est ça !

- Eh non Lily ne fait pas cette tête là, je n'ai pas trouvé comment enlever ton fichu sort de confidentialité ! Alors respire.

Ouf je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça veux dire mais elle ne l'a pas lu (sinon elle m'aurait déjà trucidée.) Je la remercie soulagée. Puis Miss Médibus revient et demande à Alice de sortir. C'est vrai qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle, dehors il fait bien nuit ! Je cherche une horloge des yeux, oui là bas il est déjà 19h45, ses parents vont s'inquiéter.

Hum et les miens c'est quand qu'ils viennent me chercher ? Bon, on ne s'inquiète pas ils vont venir dans pas longtemps…

Bientôt…

Très bientôt…

A 20h précise la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et Miss Médibus entre, un plateau à la main, elle le dépose sur la table à côté de moi.

- Allez mange pour reprendre des forces demain tu pourras sortir, me dit-elle en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Et n'oublie pas de prendre ta potion.

Est-ce que si je sors demain, ça veut dire que je vais devoir passer la nuit dans cette grande salle toute seule ? Oh non Maman ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? Je ne veux pas rester au lycée toute une nuit ! Je te promets je serai gentille, je ferai la vaisselle, je ne serai plus en retard, Mais pas ça…


End file.
